Accidentally in Love
by goolhara
Summary: Cinta datang tiba-tiba dan tak disengaja. Siapa yang menduga? Bahkan Sehun, si pemuda desa dan Jongin, si anak kota yang arogan pun tidak menyangka. Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun. KaiHun pair. BL. 2/3 S
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Accidentally in Love**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, others**

 **Length : 1/3 shoot**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance**

* * *

Sehun berdiri didepan sebuah pintu apartemen yg berhiaskan angka 088 di pintunya. Pemuda cantik itu menatap angka yang terpatri dipintu dengan mata berbinar. Mengerjapkan matanya sebelum melirik secarik kertas dalam genggamannya.

" Apartemen _Kkamong_ no 088. Cocok." Gumamnya senang dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Sebentar lagi Sehun akan segera bertemu Luhan. Kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah menetap di Seoul sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Gejolak kegembiraan meluap dalam diri Sehun. Sudah hampir dua tahun dia tidak bertemu Luhan karena kakaknya itu tak lagi mengunjunginya di kampung halaman mereka, Cheongnam. Lagipula tak pernah sekalipun Luhan mengizinkan Sehun mengunjunginya di Seoul dengan alasan Sehun masih terlalu kecil untuk kota sebesar Seoul.

Mungkin Luhan benar. Saat itu Sehun memang masih kecil masih empat belas tahun dan baru kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama tapi sekarang ini Sehun sudah cukup besar untuk melihat gemerlap kota sebesar dan semenakjubkan Seoul. Jadi disinilah dia. Berdiri didepan pintu apartemen kakaknya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan sendiri kalau Sehun akan datang mengunjunginya.

Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bel yang terletak di dinding di sisi pintu. Sehun bersiul pelan dan menunggu pintu dihadapannya terbuka. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu masih tertutup. Sehun menekankan jarinya lagi dan kembali menunggu tapi pintu itu masih belum terbuka. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Mulai merasa tak sabar karena Luhan belum juga membukakan pintu. Pemuda berwajah manis itu kembali menekan bel namun pintu itu tetap tak terbuka. Sehun menghela napas pelan dan menatap pintu cemas.

" Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak dirumah?" Gumam Sehun seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kasar pada pintu, tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlonjak ke belakang karena pintu yang disandarinya ternyata terbuka.

" Uwaaa—" Pekik Sehun saat bokongnya sukses mencium lantai.

Sehun menghela napas kemudian segera bangkit berdiri sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya dan menertawakan posisinya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ini Seoul. Jaga _image_ itu sangat perlu. Sehun berbalik dan kini ia mendapati pintu apartemen terbuka dan memperlihatkan sedikit lorong depan yang berisikan rak sepatu. Rupanya si empunya apartemen ini tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya. Sehun tersenyum senang. Sedikit mensyukuri kebodohan kakaknya yang lupa mengunci pintu. Tanpa banyak basa-basi pria muda itu beranjak mengangkat koper-kopernya dengan semangat dan melangkah masuk. Sehun menutup pintu apartemen dengan kaki kanan karena tangannya penuh dengan koper-koper dan tas bepergiannya. Sehun menatapi rak sepatu yang berhiaskan bermacam-macam sepatu converse yang berjejer rapi diatasnya.

Sehun berdecak pelan. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau kakaknya itu hobi mengkoleksi converse-converse keren. Sehun melepaskan suede loafer biru navy keluaran Tommy Hilfiger -yang didapatkannya sebagai hadiah kenaikan kelas dari Luhan dua tahun yang lalu- dan meletakkannya diatas rak. Sehun kemudian menenteng koper-kopernya dan berjalan menelusuri apartemen itu.

" Woaahhh, aku tidak pernah tahu _hyung_ bisa serapi ini." Bisiknya seraya menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu kecil yang berisikan sofa dan meja putih bernuansa minimalis.

Sehun meneruskan perjalanannya mengelilingi apartemen dan terus berdecak tak percaya bahwa ternyata kakaknya bisa hidup serapi ini. Sudah sepuluh menit Sehun berputar-putar di apartemen ini tapi dia tidak mendapati kakaknya disudut ruangan manapun sampai akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mandi selagi menunggu Luhan pulang. Sehun membuka satu-satunya pintu kamar dalam apartemen dan memasukkan koper-kopernya.

Apartemen Luhan memang tidak besar tapi karena rapi dan tidak terlalu banyak barang, apartemen ini jadi terlihat lapang. Lagi-lagi Sehun berdecak kagum saat mendapati kamar kakanya yang benuansa hitam putih. Ada satu ranjang yang cukup besar dengan sprei berwarna hitam, satu lemari dua pintu berwarna hitam dan putih. Meja belajar dengan Komputer pc berwarna putih dan beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi diatasnya. TV 32 inch lengkap dengan dvd player dan speaker soundnya yang ramping dan juga berwarna hitam. Sehun melangkah perlahan dan membuka pintu bercat putih yang terletak di salah satu sudut kamar.

Pemuda cantik itu mendesah senang saat mendapati sebuah _shower_ , kloset dan _bathtube_ mungil didalamnya. Sehun sudah menduga memang disinilah kamar mandinya. Sehun melangkah masuk dengan riang. Menyalakan keran air hangat dalam _bathtube_ dan melepas pakaiannya dengan santai. Sehun kemudian beranjak memasuki _bathtube,_ membiarkan tubuhnya yang lelah terendam oleh air hangat yang lembut menyapu kulitnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan semua kelelahan akan perjalanannya yang panjang tadi menguap pergi.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Sehun hampir saja tertidur dalam buai nyaman air hangat dikulitnya saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara kaleng terjatuh. Sontak Sehun membuka mata dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdegup saat bertatapan dengan sepasang mata coklat gelap yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sehun mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan berkulit kecoklatan tengah berdiri didepannya. Menatapnya dengan mata melebar kaget dan mulut setengah terbuka. Sedetik kemudian Sehun bangun dari keterpanaannya dan langsung menjerit kencang saat sadar kalau pria didepannya ini bukan Luhan!

" GYYYAAAAAAAA...! ORANG MESUM...!" Jerit Sehun seraya menekuk lututnya agar menutupi selangkangan dan dada mulusnya dari tatapan pemuda tak dikenal itu. Tersadar oleh teriakan Sehun pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya dan buru-buru bergerak maju untuk menenangkan pemuda berkulit putih yang sedang histeris itu.

" TIDAK...! TIDAK...! JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU MASIH PERAWAN JANGAN APA-APAKAN AKU...!" Jerit Sehun histeris seraya merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding _bathtube_.

Pemuda tampan itu kontan menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah pintu dengan panik. Takut kalau tetangga kanan-kirinya ada yang mendengar jeritan Sehun.

" Hei. Diam. Jangan teriak-teriak." Ujar pemuda itu panik tapi Sehun tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berteriak ketakutan. Yang benar saja, Sehun gila kalau dia tidak berteriak. Ada orang mesum yang mengintipnya mandi dan dia diam saja? Jangan harap!

" Aku bukan orang jahat. Kumohon diamlah." Ujar pemuda itu dengan suara marah yang tertahan dan Sehun tetap tak mempedulikannya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung meloncat masuk kedalam _bathtube_ dan membekap mulut Sehun. Mata Sehun kontan terbelalak lebar. Sehun ketakutan. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan dia tidak berhenti berdoa dalam hati agar Luhan segera pulang sebelum pria ini melakukan hal tak senonoh pada Sehun dan tubuhnya yang aduhai.

" Diam oke? Hentikan teriakanmu itu karena aku bukan orang jahat." Ujarnya tegas.

Sehun merasa tubuhnya tersengat aliran listrik saat suara berat nan dalam itu meluncur keluar dari bibir penuh yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Dada Sehun berdebar keras saat mata coklat gelap itu menatap maniknya dengan tajam.

" Kau bisa diam?" Tanyanya lagi dan Sehun mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada sepasang mata itu. Perlahan Sehun merasakan tangan kokoh yang membekap mulutnya melonggar sampai akhirnya menjauh seluruhnya.

" Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Sehun. Suaranya terdengar parau dan ketakutan terbaca jelas dalam nada suaranya. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya tajam dan jarak mereka masih sedekat tadi meski terhalang oleh lutut Sehun yang terlipat menutupi selangkangan dan dadanya.

" Harusnya aku yng menanyakan hal itu dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dirumahku?" Desis pemuda itu.

" Aku sedang— a-apa? Rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun ling-lung.

" Ya. Ini rumahku. Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dalam _bathtube_ -ku?" Tanya pemua itu lagi.

" T-tunggu. Ini pasti salah paham. Ini bukan rumahmu ini rumah kakakku." Ujar Sehun seraya menegakkan tubuhnya hingga kini wajah mereka sejajar dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tapi kedua pemuda itu tak ada yang menyadari hal ini. Mereka terlalu sibuk memikirkan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

" Kakak? Apa— kau seorang Oh?" Serunya tak yakin.

" Yeah. Aku Oh." Mata Sehun berbinar senang.

Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah dalam sesaat. Tatapannya kemudian beralih dari wajah Sehun dan tak sengaja mendarat di tulang selangkanya yang telanjang dan basah oleh titik air yang terlihat mengilap di kulitnya yang seputih susu. Pemuda itu terdiam menatapi leher mulus Sehun, sebelum menelan ludahnya sendiri dan berdehem pelan.

" Keluarlah dan pakai pakaianmu." Ujarnya seraya beranjak keluar dari dalam _bathtube_. Air menetes-netes dari ujung celana jeansnya yang basah terendam. Wajah Sehun bersemu merah mendengar perkataannya. Dia tersadar lagi bahwa dia baru saja berdekatan dengan seorang pria dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Secara refleks, Sehun semakin merapatkan lutut ke tubuhnya.

" Kutunggu kau di ruang tamu lima menit lagi." Ujar pemuda tampan itu seraya melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu.

Kepala Sehun terkulai lemas begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan napasnya sedikit tersengal. Otaknya berpikir cepat menyimpulkan semua kejadian tadi. Pria itu memang tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Dan kalaupun dia jahat dia pasti sudah menyerang Sehun dari tadi. Sehun mengambil napas pelan dan berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya. Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu diluar perkiraannya dan pria itu menyuruhnya keluar untuk membicarakan sesuatu itu. Sehun bangkit perlahan. melangkah keluar dari dalam _bathtube_ dan meraih handuknya. Mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya yang basah kemudian memakai semua pakaiannya dengan komplit. Sehun menarik napas pelan saat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya dari kamar menuju ke ruang tamu. 

* * *

Pemuda itu berbalik saat mendengar langkah kaki yang terseret mendekatinya. Dia mendapati Sehun berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya dengan gaya canggung dan malu-malu. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mendesah lega dalam hati melihat Sehun sudah memakai pakaiannya dengan komplit. Baju lengan panjangnya yang berwarna putih polos terlihat longgar di tubuh rampingnya dan celana pendek _navy_ yang membungkus paha mulus Sehun berhenti beberapa senti diatas lututnya. Setidaknya tubuhnya sudah tak lagi berhiaskan tetes-tetes air meski rambutnya yang hitam legam masih setengah basah dan menempel di dahinya yang mungil. Pemuda itu menurunkan pandangannya dan menyadari kaki pemuda cantik ini sangatlah panjang dan ramping. Pemuda itu tersentak pelan saat menyadari bahwa Sehun bertelanjang kaki. Kakinya tak beralaskan kaus kaki ataupun sendal rumah dan menapak langsung dilantai kayu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang bertelanjang kaki tapi ini pertama kalinya dia merasa bertelanjang kaki bisa terlihat begitu seksi. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian tersadar cepat dari lamunannya dan buru-buru mengusir pikiran sinting yang melintas di kepalanya.

" Jadi? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan tegas.

" Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun perlahan.

" Kim Jongin." Ujarnya tegas membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda itu dan demi Luhan, dia baru menyadari betapa tampannya pemuda didepannya ini.

Rambutnya yang tebal berwarna hitam dan di tata ke samping dengan sederhana. Matanya setajam elang dan bersinar misterius. Hidungnya memang tidak mancung tapi rahangnya yang tegas menunjukan sisi maskulin dan jantan. Bibirnya yang tebal dan penuh seakan menunggu untuk di cium begitu juga dengan belahan dagunya yang menggemaskan. Kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan membuatnya tampak semakin seksi. Belum lagi postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dengan lekukan otot di lengannya yang kuat—

" Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke rumahku?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat lamunan Sehun buyar dalam seketika. Sehun mengerjap pelan dan berusaha mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jongin.

" Pintunya tidak terkunci jadi kupikir ada orang di dalam dan—hei, ini rumah _hyung_ -ku." Jawab Sehun sedikit tergagap.

" Dulu ini rumahnya."

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya dan demi Luhan, itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

" Jangan bilang padaku Luhan tidak memberitahumu apa yang terjadi?" Ujar Jongin curiga. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung membuat Jongin tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaanya.

" Tentu saja dia tidak akan memberitahu hal memalukan ini pada keluarganya." Gumamnya pelan.

" Apa maksudmu? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Luhan _hyung_?" Sela Sehun. Jujur, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Jongin.

" Luhan terlilit hutang besar. Dia menjual apartemen ini padaku untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya dan itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu." Jelas Jongin.

" Apa?" Bisik Sehun tak percaya.

" Jadi Luhan sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi dan apartemen ini resmi jadi milikku." Lanjut Jongin berusaha tak mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut Sehun yang sesungguhnya terlihat lucu.

" T-tapi—" Sehun tergagap.

Dia ingin sekali membantah tapi tak ada yang bisa dikatakannya. Jika Luhan terlilit hutang dan terpaksa menjual apartemen ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu, mungkin itulah sebenarnya alasan Luhan melarang Sehun mengunjunginya di Seoul. Luhan takut Sehun tahu dia terlilit hutang. Mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa dia tak pernah lagi pulang ke Cheongnam. Sehun mendesah pelan. Memutar otaknya secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi tak terduga ini.

Jika ini bukan lagi apartemen milik Luhan berarti tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap berada disini dan Sehun yakin, Kim Jongin yang ada dihadapannya saat ini tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Sehun berlama-lama berada dirumahnya mengingat bagaimana cara bicaranya pada Sehun sejak tadi, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang cukup ramah. Jadi yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah tenang.

 _'_ _Tenang dan berikanlah dia argumen yang masuk akal atau kau akan berdiri didepan pintu rumah ini dengan semua koper-kopermu lima menit dari sekarang.'_

" Lalu dimana Luhan _hyung_ sekarang?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan dan menggeleng pelan.

" Aku tidak pernah bertemu dia lagi sejak transaksi serah terima apartemen ini dan tidak ada seorangpun dikampus kami yang tahu kemana dia menghilang." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun semakin terpuruk mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Nasibnya saat ini benar-benar terancam. Dimana dia akan tinggal selanjutnya bergantung dari kepintarannya memohon belas kasih pria didepannya saat ini.

" Kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya kan? Kurasa sekarang kau bisa angkat koper-kopermu dari kamarku dan—"

" Tunggu—" Potong Sehun cepat sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimat yang sudah Sehun duga.

" Kalau aku pergi dari sini lalu dimana aku akan tinggal?" Tanya Sehun panik.

" Kurasa itu urusanmu." Jawab Jongin.

Pemuda itu menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah manis didepannya. Jongin melakukannya sebelum dia tergoda dengan suara sesat dikepalanya agar membiarkan Sehun tetap tinggal dan berbagi ranjang dengannya untuk malam ini. Sementara itu Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa seenteng itu mengusir orang yang baru saja _sadar_ kehilangan kakaknya.

" Tapi aku tidak punya satupun kenalan di Seoul selain Luhan _hyung._ " Ujar Sehun lagi.

" Kalau begitu pulanglah lagi ke kampungmu." Jawab Jongin cuek.

" Itu tidak mungkin."

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku sudah diterima Universitas Seni Seoul." Tukas Sehun cepat. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum memberikan saran berikutnya.

" Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu beberapa hotel yang bagus." Jongin bersikeras agar Sehun pergi dari rumahnya.

Jongin bukannya kejam tapi dia sedang luar biasa sibuk saat ini. Tugas-tugas kuliahnya menumpuk dan dia tidak ingin ketenangannya untuk mengerjakan tugas terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang meskipun seseorang itu semenarik Sehun.

" Ini sudah lewat jam sembilan malam dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalanan Seoul." Sehun masih terus membujuk Jongin. Dia tahu dia sedang meminta bantuan Jongin saat ini tapi dia tidak mau tampak seperti mengemis. Sehun diajari bagaimana caranya bersikap pada pria sejak dia masih kecil oleh ibunya.

 _Pria akan merantaimu jika kau mengekorinya tapi akan menjilat kakimu jika kau menendangnya._

Begitulah kira-kira falsafah aneh ibunya. Jadi Sehun memutuskan bahwa dia tidak boleh merendahkan harga dirinya didepan Jongin meskipun dia sedang meminta bantuannya. Jongin terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun seraya melirik calvin klein silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sehun benar. Ini sudah hampir larut dan bahaya jika pemuda semanis dan semenarik Sehun keluar sendirian.

" Aku tahu kau tidak sedingin itu Jongin _ssi_." Ujar Sehun lagi membuat Jongin menatapnya tajam. Jongin terdiam sebentar dan menimbang-nimbang.

" Baiklah. Angkat koper-kopermu dari kamarku. Kau boleh menginap disini untuk malam ini tapi kau tidur disini." Ujar Jongin akhirnya. Jongin menepuk-nepuk sofa dibelakangnya seakan menegaskan bahwa tempat itulah yang akan menjadi alas tidur Sehun malam ini. Sehun mendesah lega dalam hatinya saat jawaban yang dinanti-nantinya akhrnya keluar dari mulut Jongin.

" Terimakasih Jongin _ssi_." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis dan beranjak pergi untuk memindahkan kopernya dari kamar sang pemilik apartemen. Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala sofa seraya menatapi punggung Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menghela napas pelan.

" Pastikan dia hanya menginap semalam dan jangan biarkan dia menganggu konsentrasimu Kim Jongin." Bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Mengingatkan dirinya agar terhindar dari godaan dan fokus dengan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk. 

* * *

Sehun menurunkan selimut dari wajahnya sampai sebatas hidung. Sehun memasang telinganya tajam-tajam hingga dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara jemari yang beradu dengan _keyboard_ komputer. Sehun melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Sudah pukul 01.00 pagi tapi Jongin belum juga tidur dan masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Bagaimana bisa bayangannya tentang hidup menyenangkan di Seoul porak poranda dalam sekejap. Niatnya dia yang ingin memberi surprise pada kakaknya, alih-alih dia lah yang diberi kejutan seperti ini. Sehun berpikir keras. Memutar otaknya yang cemerlang untuk mendapatkan cara agar dia bisa tetap hidup di Seoul. Jika dia harus keluar dari rumah ini lalu dia akan tinggal dimana?

Sehun tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar sewa kamar hotel ataupun apartemen. Pulang lagi ke Cheongnam pun tidak mungkin. Ayah dan ibunya pasti bingung dan curiga dan lagipula dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliahnya begitu saja. Biaya masuk universitas itu tidak murah meski Sehun mendapatkannya lewat jalur beasiswa.

Sehun tidak punya satupun kenalan di Seoul dan satu-satunya tempat yang dia tahu hanyalah rumah ini. Sehun menghela napas lagi. Dia tahu ini tidak baik tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sehun sudah putuskan, dia akan tetap tinggal disini sampai dia dapat kerja sambilan dan punya cukup uang untuk menyewa apartemen. Sehun tahu Jongun tidak akan suka tapi Sehun akan cari cara agar Jongin tidak menendangnya keluar dan mengizinkannya tinggal disini sampai dia punya tempat tinggal baru. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Sehun menatap pintu kamar Jongin yang tertutup rapat. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat hingga membuat helai-helai rambut didahinya terhembus pelan.

" Kim Jongin, semoga kau bisa diajak bekerja sama." Bisik Sehun seraya menarik selimut sampai kekepalanya dan tak sampai lima menit kemudian, pemuda cantik itu sudah terbang ke alam mimpi meninggalkan semua kelelahan dan kecemasannya dalam sekejap.

 **To Be Continue...**

 ****

 **A/N : Hi, This's Fi speaking. Hehehe. Ini cuma ff selingan babies. Hadiah utk my babies yg pada mumet sama kegalauannya Sehun di _ff sebelah._ Ini ga panjang kok.. Cuma 2/3 shoot. As i said before ff selingan bwt ngilangin heavy feel gara2 Love is Never Gone. I hope u enjoy ur gift babies. Dont forget that reviews, subscribes and followers are very much love. **

**I'll see you when i see you. Till next time babies.** **Salam cinta dari tanah KaiHun ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Accidentally in Love**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, others**

 **Length : 2/3 shoot**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance**

* * *

Jongin terbangun keesokan harinya dan mendapati dirinya tertidur dimeja belajar dengan komputer yang masih menyala dan kertas-kertas tugas yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Jongin menguap pelan dan menggeliat dikursinya. Direnggangakannya otot-otot badannya yang kaku setelah semalaman tertidur dalam posisi tak mengenakan, sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah.

Jongin mengerjapkan mata dan memandang pantulan wajahnya dari cermin di wastafel. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke _bathtube_ yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Rasanya kemarin dia bermimpi aneh. Seperti dia melihat seorang pemuda cantik berkulit mulus dengan tubuh seksi sedang berendam telanjang di dalam _bathtube_ -nya. Lalu pemuda itu menuntut Jongin untuk mengizinkannya tinggal dirumahnya atau apalah— itu hal yang lucu. Jongin mendengus mengingat mimpi anehnya.

Setelah urusannya di kamar mandi selesai, Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan beranjak menuju dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti sesaat saat mencium wangi racikan kopi yang harum dari arah dapurnya.

Bola mata Jongin berputar dalam rongganya. Pemuda tampan itu tampak memikirkan teka-teki, siapa yang tengah berada didapur dan membuat kopi seharum ini kalau dia sendiri— sang penghuni rumah sedang berdiri disini. Tiba-tiba saja mata Jongin membulat dan dia langsung melangkah kedapur dengan terburu-buru untuk memastikan dugaannya.

Jongin terpekur saat melihat sosok pemuda yang kemarin dia lihat dalam _bathtube_ – yang sempat dia kira menjadi sebagian dari mimpinya— tengah berdiri membelakanginya dan mengerjakan sesuatu diatas kompor.

Jongin memperhatikan punggung lebar pemuda tersebut yang kini terbalut kaus putih pas badan dan celana tidur pipa bergaris hitam-putih yang samar-samar mencetak _underwear_ nya. Demi Tuhan, celana itu bahkan tidak mampu menutupi keindahan bokong besar yang bulat nan padat itu.

Jongin menelan ludah melihat bokong indah Sehun yang kerap bergoyang seiring pergerakan tubuhnya. Jongin bersumpah dalam dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya di muka bumi, inilah pemandangan paling indah dalam paginya. Ini salah satu alasan Jongin menolak Sehun tinggal disini. Pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini bagaimana dia bisa berpikir jernih?

" Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Sehun tiba-tiba berbalik dan membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

Jongin buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya dari bokong indah Sehun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda cantik itu dengan anggukan pelan. Sehun tersenyum manis dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

" Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?"

" Biasa saja." Jawab Jongin datar.

" Aku sudah buatkan kopi untukmu. Sepertinya kemarin kau bergadang. Aku dengar jam 01 pagi, kau masih belum berhenti mengetik. Kau pasti lelah. Duduklah, aku buatkan sarapan." Ujar Sehun lagi seraya menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan untuk Jongin. " Aku pinjam ketel dan penggorenganmu untuk memasak. Tadinya aku berpikir untuk menunggumu tapi sepertinya aku terlalu lapar dan tidak sabar jika harus menunggumu bangun." Ujarnya lagi seraya menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk Jongin.

Jongin tidak menggubris perkataan Sehun. Pria itu hanya duduk diam dikursinya dan memperhatikan isi cangkirnya yang hitam pekat dan berbau harum.

" Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih segar. Itu biji kopi terbaik dari Cheongnam.' Ujar Sehun.

Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun dan mendapati pemuda cantik itu sudah kembali berkutat dengan penggorengan. Jongin mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Pemuda itu terhenyak kaget dan menatap cangkir kopinya tak percaya. Belum pernah dia merasakan kopi seenak dan seharum ini. Jongin menyesap kopinya lagi dan rasa kopi itu semakin terasa nyata dilidahnya.

" Apa kau suka pancake dengan selai raspberry?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin mengalihkan tatapan dari cangkirnya ke Sehun.

" Aku makan apapun." Gumamnya dan tanpa Jongin ketahui, Sehun tengah tersenyum menang di balik punggungnya.

Sehun menuangkan selapis pancake dari loyang penggorengan ke piring datar yang diambilnya dari rak piring. Sehun mengoleskan selai raspberry diatasnya dan memberikannya pada Jongin. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu memperhatikan pancake tersebut untuk sesaat.

" Aku tidak ingat punya selai raspberry." Ujarnya seraya menoleh menatap Sehun yang kini duduk disampingnya.

" Aku membelinya di minimarket di ujung jalan tadi pagi-pagi sekali."

" Kupikir kau -tidak tahu- jalanan –Seoul- sama- sekali-" Sela Jongin.

" Mini marketnya ada di ujung jalan dan aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai melupakan jarak sedekat ini." Tukas Sehun tak mau kalah. Jongin menatap Sehun sekilas dengan pandangan menilai kemudian beralih lagi pada menu sarapannya.

" Mmmhhhh, jadi sebenarnya kau ini teman Luhan _hyung_ atau bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun seraya memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai memotong pancakenya.

" Bisa dibilang begitu. Kami satu jurusan di kampus hanya saja beda konsentrasi. Kau tidak makan?" Jawab Jongin seraya menyuapkan potongan pertama pancake ke mulutnya.

" Aku sudah tadi." Jawab Sehun.

Mata Jongin sedikit melebar saat pancake itu menyentuh lidahnya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Jongin terkejut dengan rasa masakan Sehun. Pancake ini enak sekali. Lembut dan gurih dan entahlah Jongin tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Rasanya koki di rumah keluarga Kim saja tidak pernah membuat pancake seenak ini. Jongin menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

" Apa kau yang membuat ini?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun menaikan satu alisnya yang rapi dan tersenyum geli.

" Kurasa kau melihatku membuatnya tadi." Jawab Sehun.

Wajah Jongin bersemu merah mendengarnya. Buru-buru dia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali sibuk dengan pancakenya. Seulas senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajah Sehun saat Jongin tak lagi menatapnya. Dia tahu kalau hanya butuh sedikit argumen yang meyakinkan agar dia bisa tetap tinggal dirumah ini.

" Jadi selama dua tahun ini kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Yeahh." Gumam Jongin tak jelas karena sibuk dengan pancakenya.

" Sendirian?"

Gerakan tangan Jongin berhenti saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir pemuda cantik disampingnya. Jongin menaruh garpu dan pisaunya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sebal.

" Apa aku terlihat seperti pria yang suka menyimpan wanita didalam rumah?" Tukas Jongin jengkel.

" Tidak-tidak seperti itu. Maksudku. Mmmhhh, aku hanya—aku hanya kagum dengan caramu mengurus tempat ini." Jawab Sehun buru-buru karena Jongin salah mengartikan pertanyaannya. Jongin masih melayangkan tatapan tak percaya pada Sehun.

" Apartemen ini benar-benar bersih." Ujar Sehun berusaha meyakini. Jongin masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun membuat pemuda cantik berkulit seputih susu itu sedikit salah tingkah.

" Waah, pasti repot sekali mengurus ini semua bagimu. Aku bisa bayangkan betapa lelahnya kau. Pulang kuliah capek-capek tapi masih harus membersihkan apartemen sendirian." Ujar Sehun berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan Jongin.

" Yeah, itu memang melelahkan." Jawab Jongin pada akhirnya seraya menyuap kembali sepotong pancake. Diam-diam Sehun mendesah lega karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak cari orang untuk membersihkan rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun.

" Aku tidak suka. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya bekerja asal-asalan." Jongin menggeleng cepat.

" Aku bisa membantumu membersihkan rumah ini." Ujar Sehun berusaha terdengar senetral mungkin. Namun meski begitu perkataannya tetap saja membuat Jongin menoleh heran.

" Aku bisa membersihkan seluruh rumah ini, mencuci bajumu dan memasak setiap hari untukmu asal kau biarkan aku tetap tinggal disini." Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan alis bertaut. Sibuk menduga apakah Sehun benar-benar waras atau tidak. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia bukan tipe pria yang senang menyimpan gadis dirumahnya, oke, Sehun memang bukan seorang gadis tapi wajahnya tak kalah manis dari beberapa gadis yang dia kenal dan demi apapun, bokong dan pinggang Sehun bahkan lebih seksi dari model-model wanita di majalah pria dewasa favoritnya dan— apa yang baru saja Jongin pikirkan? Lupakan saja! Intinya Jongin merasa Sehun agak gila karena sekarang pemuda cantik itu menawarkan diri untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ok, mungkin bukan _menawarkan_ tapi lebih tepatnya meminta Jongin agar mengizinkan dia tetap tinggal disini. Tapi apa bedanya? Apa dia sudah gila? Segampang itu meminta tinggal bersama dengan seorang pria yang baru dia kenal semalam. Bagaimana kalau Jongin ternyata pria yang suka memanfaatkan kesempatan? Apa dia tidak berpikir ke situ?

" Apa kau waras? Memutuskan tinggal dengan pria yang baru beberapa jam kau kenal? Apa kau tidak takut aku akan _mengerjaimu_ dimalam hari?" Ujar Jongin dengan ekpresi datar.

" Kau bukan pria seperti itu Jongin _ssi_."

" Oh ya, anak manis? Darimana kau tahu aku bukan pria seperti itu?"

" Karena kau bisa melakukannya dari semalam kalau kau mau. Kau melihatku berbaring di _bathtube_ -mu tanpa sedikitpun pertahanan. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menyerangku saat itu juga. Kau punya banyak kesempatan tapi kau tidak melakukannya." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah memerah malu karena teringat peristiwa semalam.

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun dan wajahnyapun juga ikut memerah. Teringat tulang selangka dan leher jenjang Sehun yang mulus membuat sesuatu dibawah pusarnya berdesir. Hening sesaat. Sehun dan Jongin terdiam malu saat kejadian _bathtube_ kemarin terlintas dikepala mereka.

" Aku tidak akan berkata seperti ini pada setiap pria yang kutemui. Aku memutuskan ini karena aku percaya kau bukan orang seperti itu." Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Berharap dalam hatinya Jongin akan tergugah dengan perkataanya walaupun kenyataannya tidak akan semudah itu. Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Sehun.

" Aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu Sehun tapi jawabanku tidak. Kau harus pergi dari sini hari ini juga." Jawab Jongin tegas membuat jantung Sehun mencelos.

Dia sudah duga tidak akan semudah itu membujuk Jongin. Dari kemarin dia sudah menyadari Jongin adalah pria yang sangat memegang prinsip. Dan seorang -pria berprinsip- tidak akan membiarkan orang yang baru dikenalnya tidur dirumahnya lebih dari semalam. Tapi Jongin tidak tahu pemuda disampingnya saat ini tidak sama seperti pemuda lainnya yang hanya bisa bermanja-manja dan tak mau repot. Sehun terlalu pintar untuk remaja berusia delapan belas tahun dan dia selalu tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

" Kenapa tidak boleh? Kau takut tak sanggup membayarku Atau kau tidak percaya denganku? Atau jangan-jangan kau takut kekasihmu marah?" Tanya Sehun beruntun.

" Tentu saja bukan karena aku tidak sanggup membayarmu. Aku sebenarnya cukup percaya denganmu dan aku belum punya kekasih." Jawab Jongin.

" Lalu dimana masalahnya? Kau percaya padaku, kau juga tidak punya kekasih, dan aku juga tidak akan meminta bayaran sepeserpun jika kau membiarkanku tinggal disini. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan."

Sehun berdecak senang dan menepukkan telapak tangannya dengan santai sementara Jongin menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tercabik antara rasa sebal dan tak percaya. Jongin menarik napas pelan sebelum kembali berargumen dengan pemuda cantik yang baru dia kenal kemarin.

" Dengar anak manis—" Ujar Jongin dengan nada jengkel. " –Hanya ada satu kamar diapartemen ini, aku sedang banyak tugas dan aku tidak mau diganggu."

" Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu, aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti mengganggu, dan berhenti memanggilku anak manis." Ujar Sehun keras kepala.

" Terimakasih untuk perhatianmu tapi silakan keluar dari apartemenku." Decak Jongin tak sabar seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Melihat itu Sehun kontan berdiri dengan panik dan bergegas menyusul Jongin.

" Ayolah Jongin _ssi_. Kau tidak akan rugi kalau aku disini. Aku akan membersihkan rumahmu setiap hari, mencuci bajumu, mensetrika bajumu dan memasak untukmu setiap hari. Kau tidak perlu keluar sepeserpun untuk membayarku dan kau tidak akan lagi kerepotan mengurus rumah ini. Kau bilang kau sedang sibuk dengan tugasmu? Bayangkan, jika aku disini, setiap hari aku bisa memasakkan makanan yang enak dan bergizi untukmu. Tidak ada lagi mie instan atau makanan kalengan lainnya dan kau juga tidak pelu repot-repot mengantri di restaurant untuk membeli makanan karena aku akan memasak untukmu." Ujar Sehun cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Terpana dengan kecepatan bicara Sehun yang mengalahi rapper-rapper ternama. Bahkan G-Dragon dan Park Chanyeol akan menangis jika mendengar _talenta_ Sehun. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sementara skrup-skrup di otaknya mulai berputar. Menimbang-nimbang perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Sehun.

* * *

Mungkin Sehun benar. Tidak ada ruginya membiarkan dia tinggal disini. Aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot mengurus rumah sepulang kuliah. Tidak akan ada lagi makanan instan untuk menu makan malam. Tidak perlu lagi mengantri berjam-jam untuk mendapatkan sekotak sushi. Tapi jika anak manis itu tinggal disini, bagaimana dengan ketenanganku? Ketenangan dan kesunyian yang aku dambakan untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas itu? Mengingat sikapnya tampaknya Sehun bukan bocah yang gampang diam. Tapi hei, dia sudah berjanji kan? Aku bisa saja membiarkannya tinggal disini selama beberapa minggu. Jika ternyata nanti dia menganggu konsentrasiku sedikit saja itu bisa dijadikan alasan yang kuat untuk mengusirnya keluar dan dia tidak bisa memaksaku lagi. Sepertinya begitu lebih baik.

Kutatap wajah manis Sehun lekat-lekat. Anak itu juga kini tengah menatapku. Meski dia menatapku lekat-lekat tapi aku bisa merasakan permohonan lewat sorot matanya. Kasihan juga memang kalau anak secantik dan sepintar ini hidup tidak jelas diluar sana.

" Baiklah." Ujarku pada akhirnya dan bisa kulihat dia menghela napas lega. " Tapi kau tetap tidur di sofa." Lanjutku.

" Tentu saja."

" Dan jangan masuk ke kamarku sebelum aku bangun."

" Itu sopan santun yang baik."

" Jangan berisik atau merusak ketenangan disini." Himbauku dengan tegas dan dia membuat tanda _ok_ dengan jarinya.

" Kalau kau mengganggu sedikit saja, aku akan langsung menendangmu keluar dari sini." Tegasku.

" Aku paham."

" Bagus."

" Kalau begitu, jabat tangan." Ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Dahiku mengernyit sesaat. Ragu-ragu kusambut uluran tangannya dan Sehun langsung menjabat tanganku kuat-kuat begitu jemari kami saling bersentuhan.

" Terimakasih dan mohon kerjasamanya Jongin _ssi_." Ujarnya riang.

Aku mengangguk sedikit sebelum saling melepaskan jabatan tangan kami. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan keluar dapur menuju kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang langsung bergerak cekatan dan membereskan peralatan makanku dengan sigap. Kutatap punggung Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Semoga saja aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan.

* * *

" Oh, kau sudah bangun Jongin _ssi_." Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dari bak cuci piring.

Pemuda cantik itu sudah selesai membuat sarapan dang sekarang tengah mencuci peralatan masaknya saat Jongin yang baru saja saja bangun tidur, memasuki dapur kecil di apartemen mungil yang mereka tempati. Jongin sendiri hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan anggukan dan gumaman malas.

" Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil _hyung_ saja. Kau membuatku merasa tua." Dumel Jongin seraya menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan. Suaranya yang serak menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa pria itu baru saja bangun tidur. Sehun tersenyum dari balik punggungnya mendengar dumelan Jongin.

" Maaf- maaf. Aku lupa." Ujar Sehun seraya mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap kering yang tercantel didekat kran air.

Jongin mengambil posisi disalah satu kursi yang menghadap langsung ke punggung Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu bertopang dagu dan mengamati sosok Sehun dari belakang. Tubuh Sehun tinggi dan ramping. Pinggangnya yang mungil dan ramping terlihat dari balik kausnya yang sesekali terangkat saat dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai rak-rak tinggi di _kithcen set_. Rambutnya yang hitam legam berhenti beberapa inch di atas tengkuknya. Memamerkan lehernya yang jenjang dan tengkuk mungilnya yang bersih mulus dari sentuhan noda apapun. Untuk sesaat Jongin larut dalam lamunannya sebelum akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian menegur dirinya yang sudah berpikiran macam-macam dipagi hari.

Sudah tiga bulan Sehun disini tapi tak ada satupun kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Semua pekerjaannya rapi sempurna dan semua komitmennya dengan Jongin dijalani dengan baik membuat Jongin tak punya alasan untuk mengusirnya. Malah akhir-akhir ini Jongin mulai sangat menikmati keberadaan Sehun dirumahnya. Rumahnya selalu rapi setiap saat dan makanan enak selalu siap tersaji kapanpun dia mau. Terkadang Jongin berpikir bagaimana jadinya kalau Sehun tak lagi tinggal disini. Rumah ini pasti akan terasa kosong dan sepi tanpa kehadirannya.

" Sarapan hari ini omurice dan sosis ayam." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba seraya menaruh sepiring porsi omurice dan sosis ayam didepan Jongin.

Jongin terbangun kaget dari lamunannya hingga tak sengaja bergerak menyenggol lengan Sehun yang tengah menaruh garpu untuk Jongin. Garpu dalam genggaman Sehun terjatuh ke lantai dengan sukses. Sehun berdecak pelan. Pemuda cantik itu membungkukkan badannya bersamaan dengan Jongin yang juga bermaksud mengambil garpu tersebut.

Jongin tersentak pelan saat jemarinya bersentuhan dengan Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup cepat seakan ada aliran listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya hingga Jongin tak punya tenaga untuk menarik tangannya menjauh. Anehnya, Jongin menyukai degupan itu. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan dia mendapati Sehun juga tengah menatapnya dengan cara yang sama seperti dia menatap Sehun.

Sehun menatap sepasang mata coklat gelap didepannya. Dadanya berdebar kencang dan wajahnya terasa memanas saat Jongin menatapnya intens dalam jarak sedekat ini. Tangan mereka masih bersentuhan dan tak seorangpun dari mereka tampak berniat menjauhkan tangannya. Sehun dan Jongin masih saling menatap dalam diam. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang Jongin rasakan saat ini.

Sejak awal pertemuan mereka Jongin sudah sadar kalau Sehun adalah pemuda cantik yang menarik dan penuh pesona. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu agar Jongin jatuh terperosok dalam pesona Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu tahu Sehun berbeda. Berbeda dari gadis-gadis dan pemuda cantik yang dikenalnya selama ini, berbeda dari gadis-gadis dan pemuda cantik yang pernah dikencaninya selama ini dan perbedaan itulah yang mendorong Jongin untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sehun dengan perlahan.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Sehun. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu menunggu reaksi Sehun akan tindakanya. Sehun sendiri masih berada dalam posisinya. Tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin atau menjauhkan wajahnya seinchi pun. Merasa tak ada penolakan, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, melirik bibir tipis Sehun yang terkatup rapat seakan menanti bibir tebal Jongin hinggap dibibirnya.

Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sangat dekat hingga dia dapat merasakan napas Sehun yang hangat menerpa lembut wajahnya. Jongin menutup matanya perlahan. Kini dia dapat merasakan hidungnya telah bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung Sehun. Tinggal sedikit lagi—

 **RIIIINGGGGG...RINGGGGGGG...RINGGGG...**

Jongin dan Sehun kontan membuka mata dan terlonjak kaget saat bunyi bel yang nyaring memotong saat-saat romantis mereka. Wajah Sehun memerah saat sadar apa yang hampir dilakukannya dengan Jongin membuatnya tak punya keberanian untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih tua. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari tatapan Jongin.

" A-aku—aku akan membuka pintunya." Gumam Sehun gugup seraya beranjak bangun meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin menghela napas pelan saat Sehun sudah tak terlihat. Diacaknya kesal rambutnya yang hitam nan tebal. Bibirnya pun mendesis marah.

" Aku tidak seharusnya begini." Desisnya pelan saat bayangan Sehun kembali melintas di kepalanya.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Rep's Corner :**

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Hani, baby bsakah sekali aja kamu ga pake bahasa yg super ambigu nak? XD

 **AwKaiHun** : Yasalamm, Aw kamu malah ngajarin Hunie jual diri berangsur/? cem kredit mobil aje berangsur XD

 **yuliahoonsehun** : Sorry for the not-so-fast-update. Salam cinta dari tanah KaiHun ^^

 **Kim Sohyun** : Waaahh parah. Kamu meragukan keimanan Jongin yg cetek/? itu?

 **asdindas** : Maafkan tante2 cupu tak berpengelaman ini ya. Sesungguhnya gw plg ga bs nulis yg smutt2 gtu. Itu susah gelaa

 **Cho Hyunjo :** Sehun itu kepedean. Pedenya selebar bootynya. #Ehh

 **fyodult** : Ternyata up datenya cukup lama yaa. Maapkan

 **Risty662** : Untungnya Jongin gampang kena rayuan gembelnya Sehun XD

 **relks88** : Emg Luhan knp?

 **Lovekaihun** : Yooo udh di lanjut babies ^^

 **Winda** : Aku bukan Victhor jd plis jgn panggil Thor. Just call me Fi or Kak Fi ^^

 **Izz** : Jongin kan lagi puasa/? jdi harus menahan hawa nafsu

 **liekloss** : Lain kali jeritnya berjamaah aja biar lbh banyak pahalanya/?

 **Kimoh1412** : Nyatanya bisa

 **shakyu** : Sesungguhnya Kim Jongin hanyalah lelaki pesek beriman cetek

 **yehet94** : Hahahahaha. Emg aku sering bikin yg sedih2 lebay gtu yaa.. Mudah2an suka terus yaa

 **Dia :** Jongin menang banyak malah

 **bottomsehunnie** : Aduuhh Ri. Kamu, Hani, sm Aw itu mintanya enaena muluuu. Kak Fi ampe gumoh dengernya XD. Aku ga bs bikin adegan enaena

 **n4** : Hahahaha. Abs capek baca Love is Never Gone, emg kudunya mampir kemari biar ga stress XD

 **A/N : Hi babies, This's Fi speaking. Long time no see ya. So sorry for the-not-so-fast-update. But i have a life and bills that i should pay so yeah, working comes 1st. Anyway, pada banyak yg ngetawain kedodolan Sehun. Emg Sehun agak dodol disini. Tpi aku mau tanya apa babies juga ada yg ngeh atau curiga sebelumnya kalo apartemen itu bukan punya lulu? Bcs honestly, aku ksh beberapa klu yg secara ngga langsung menjelaskan bahwa apartemen itu bukan punya Lulu. Kek pas scene yg Sehun liat koleksi sepatu converse? Disitu aku tulis Sehun ga pernah tau kakanya suka sepatu converse. And di beberapa kesempatan juga aku tulis bahwa Sehun ga tau bahwa kakaknya bs hidup serapi itu. Secara ga langsung aku udh menjelaskan bahwa apartemen itu memang udh bukan punya Lulu dari situasi di apartemen tersebut. Hehehehe. Anyway i say welcome to the club babies, check out my other KaiHun fics too kalau kalian blm baca. I love u babies and my silent readers too. Dont forget that reviews, subscribes n followers are love. I'll see u when i see u babies. Bbuaai :*:*:***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Accidentally in Love**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, others**

 **Length : 3/3 shoot**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance**

* * *

Sehun mematut dirinya dicermin yang terdapat di wastafel kamar mandi. Pemuda cantik itu menelengkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan. Sesekali mengumbar senyum pada cerminannya sendiri dan mengerjapkan bulu matanya yang lentik dengan genit. Sejujurnya Sehun tampak seperti orang sinting saat ini.

" Ya Tuhan, aku manis sekali." Pujinya seraya menangkup kedua pipinya yang cukup berisi dengan tangan lentiknya. Baiklah, mungkin Sehun memang sedikit sinting.

Sehun akhirnya menyudahi aksi sintingnya dan memutuskan untuk konsisten pada alasannya memasuki kamar mandi. Tentu saja untuk mandi, memang apalagi? Pemuda cantik itu melepas kaus kesayangannya dan hamparan kulit mulus seputih susu langsung terlihat begitu kaus itu tergeletak di keranjang cucian kotor. Demi Luhan, tubuh mulus Sehun yang ramping sesungguhnya dapat menggoda iman para laki-laki _cetek_ semacam— semacam Jongin misalnya?

Sehun kembali bercermin. Kali ini memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya yang sudah sempurna. Tapi pada dasarnya Sehun memang anak yang kurang bersyukur, buktinya masih banyak saja hal-hal yang dikomentari dari tubuhnya yang sempurna itu.

" Aku terlalu kurus." Decaknya sebal.

" Bokongku terlalu besar." Sehun bergumam muram.

 _Well,_ bokong Sehun memang besar tapi, hei itu kan hal yang bagus. Sehun saja yang tidak tahu bersyukur. Dia tidak tahu jutaan gadis diluar sana rela menggocek uang berjuta-juta demi mendapatkan bokong sebesar dan seindah miliknya.

Sehun berdecak malas. Bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut imut. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak membuka kancing dan _zipper_ _skinny jeans_ nya. Sehun menarik turun _zipper_ celananya namun resleting celananya tak bergerak. Dahi mungil Sehun berkerut bingung. Dicobanya sekali lagi menarik resletingnya dengan lebih kuat tapi tetap tak ada perubahan. Sial bagi Sehun resleting celananya ternyata macet. Bagus sekali.

Sehun mengumpat kesal. Dia mencoba lagi kali ini berhasil, tapi hanya sedikit. Keringat mulai membasahi tangan Sehun karena energi yang dia keluarkan untuk menarik turun zippernya. Tangannya yang licin pun sama sekali tak membantu alih-alih membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit. Sehun memekik frustasi dan menjedukan kepalanya ke dinding –dengan pelan tentu saja. Sehun tidak bodoh-. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari situasi konyol ini? Apa dia akan terjebak di kamar mandi dengan resleting macet selamanya?

Pekikan Sehun rupanya terdengar oleh Jongin yang baru saja pulang kuliah dan tengah memasuki kamarnya. Kamar mandi ini terletak di dalam kamar Jongin, ingat? Tolong jangan tanyakan _design_ ruangannya yang begitu aneh, karena Jongin sendiri tidak tahu.

Alis Jongin menyatu mendengar pekikan Sehun. Rasa cemas menghinggapinya dan tanpa banyak pikir Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja.

" Sehuna? Kau di dalam? Ada apa?"

" Oh, _h-hyung._ Kau sudah pulang ?" Sehun terkaget mendengar suara Jongin yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

" Aku baru sampai. Aku mendengarmu berteriak. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin cemas.

" Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

" Benarkah ?"

" Ya. Hanya—" Sehun menjawab dengan ragu. Apa dia harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya? Siapa tahu Jongin bisa membantunya, tapi yang benar saja? Sehun kan malu.

" Hanya apa? Apa yang terjadi Huna?"

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah karena malu. Maksudnya, mengatakan bahwa resleting celanamu macet pada pria yang kau taksir, itu sama sekali bukan hal yang keren, tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain jujur.

" _Z-zipper_ celanaku macet." Ujar Sehun dengan sangat pelan membuat Jongin mau tak mau tersenyum lebar di balik pintu.

" Aaahh. Apa kau bisa menariknya?" Tanya Jongin berusaha menekan nada geli dalam suaranya.

" Aku sedang berusaha." Jawab Sehun. Hening sesaat.

" Apa— apa perlu _hyung_ bantu?" Ujar Jongin pelan. Untung bagi Sehun Jongin berada di sisi lain pintu kalau tidak pria tampan itu dapat melihat bias merah jambu yang mewarnai pipi Sehun dengan cantiknya.

" Tidak usah." Pekik Sehun cepat. " Aku bisa sendiri." Sambungnya.

" Benarkah?"

" Tentu saja."

" Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti."

" Iya."

" Kalau butuh bantuanku, panggil saja. Aku ada di kamar."

" Iya _hyung._ " Jawab Sehun diiringi desahan nafas lega.

Sehun bisa mendengar langkah kaki Jongin menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi meski Jongin masih berada di kamar sesuai dengan perkataannya. Terbukti dari suara komputer yang dinyalakan dan bangku yang berderit, menandakan aktifitas Jongin di dalam kamar. Sehun mendesah lega karena Jongin tidak memaksa untuk membantunya karena dia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Jongin melihatnya dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini. Tidak akan pernah! Begitulah menurut Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _10 menit kemudian..._**

" _Hyung..._ " Cicit Sehun dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Ya?" Sahut Jongin.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka dan tampaklah kepala Sehun yang menyembul keluar dengan malu-malu.

" —Bisa tolong bantu aku?" Ujar Sehun dengan wajah yang merona parah.

Jongin harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak kelepasan tertawa. Alih-alih, pemuda tampan itu mengangguk cepat dan beranjak bangun dari hadapan komputer tersayangnya. Menghampiri Sehun yang sudah kembali pada habitatnya— Err, kamar mandi. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sehun berdiri menghadapnya dengan salah tingkah dan Jongin bersidekap menghadap Sehun dengan tenang.

" Kenapa bisa macet?" Ujar Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

" Aku tidak tahu." Sehun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Jongin berlutut di hadapan Sehun. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh _zipper_ Sehun namun tangan Jongin terhenti di udara saat dia menyadari satu hal. Bahwa dia akan berhadapan dengan bagian pribadi Sehun dengan posisi yang cukup _menjanjikan_ saat ini. Wajah Jongin kontan memerah. Diliriknya Sehun, dan Jongin mendapati Sehun tengah mengedarkan pandangannya pada apapun selain Jongin.

" Mmm, maaf ya Sehun." Jongin berdehem canggung seraya melanjutkan tugasnya. Sehun hanya menggumamkan _ya_ dengan suaranya yang pelan dan halus.

Satu tangan Jongin memegang pinggang celana jeans Sehun dan menahannya disana, sementara satu tangannya bergerak menarik turun resleting celana Sehun dengan kuat. Meski Nihil. Resleting Sehun tidak bergerak. Jongin mencobanya dengan metode lain. Kali ini pelan-pelan dan tidak tergesa-gesa.

Sejujurnya Jongin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Perhatiannya terpecah antara _zipper_ yang macet dan tubuh Sehun yang menggoda. Jangan salahkan Jongin. Sehun sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menanggalkan kausnya dan mengundang Jongin ke kamar mandi, bukan salahnya kalau dia tidak bisa konsentrasi karena disuguhi pemandangan indah begini.

Jongin menjilat bibirnya saat melihat hamparan kulit putih di pinggang ramping Sehun. Pinggangnya seakan memanggil jari-jari kasar Jongin untuk berkelana menelusuri lekukannya yang aduhai. Belum lagi perut rata Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Rasanya Jongin ingin membenamkan wajahnya dan tertidur diatas perut rata Sehun yang hangat. Seperti anak kucing yang bermanja pada induknya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pikiran-pikiran bejat yang menghampiri otaknya. Jongin berdehem singkat.

" Kenapa pakai celana seketat ini?" Tanyanya untuk mengusir kecanggungan.

" Ha-habis, ini terlihat bagus dikakiku." Jawab Sehun. Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" Apapun tampak bagus di kakimu Huna." Puji Jongin membuat wajah Sehun merona.

Jongin menarik celana sehun dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat Sehun oleng. Secara refleks Sehun menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Jongin untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya membuat Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum.

" Lain kali tidak usah dipakai lagi. Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak ada di rumah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" Aku— mengguntingnya mungkin?" Jawab Sehun seadanya dan Jongin tertawa. Bersamaan dengan itu Jongin sukses menurunkan _zipper_ Sehun yang macet. Ternyata memang membutuhkan kesabaran dan hati-hati untuk melakukannya.

" _Nah_ , sekarang sudah benar." Ujar Jongin seraya bangkit berdiri.

Namun yang tidak Jongin duga adalah posisi mereka yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu dekat. Mereka kini tengah berhadapan. Nyaris tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Satu tangan Jongin masih terletak di pinggang Sehun dan tampaknya pemuda itu tak ada niatan untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang ramping itu.

" Terimakasih." Ujar Sehun pelan. Wajahnya memerah malu tapi meski begitu matanya tak lepas menatap sepasang mata Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

" Sama-sama." Bisik Jongin lirih.

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa dirinya haus. Haus akan aroma dan panas tubuh Sehun yang sangat menggoda terlebih dalam jarak sedekat ini. Hawa tubuh Sehun membuat tubuh Jongin terasa panas. Atmosfer diantara mereka tiba-tiba terasa pekat dan intens dan entah dorongan darimana, Jongin memajukan wajahnya secara perlahan. Satu tangannya bergerak membelai tulang pipi Sehun dengan lembut membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya tapi saat ini Sehun terlihat begitu menawan. Matanya yang terpejam dan tubuhnya yang lembut bersandar pasrah pada Jongin, membuat Jongin ingin merengkuh Sehun dalam dekapannya. Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Pemuda tampan itu bersiap menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi—

 **RINGGG... RINGG... RINGG...**

Sehun dan Jongin terlonjak kaget saat dering ponsel Jongin memecah keheningan. Secara refleks mereka saling menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Tersadar dengan apa yang hampir terjadi membuat Sehun tak berani menatap Jongin. Rasa malu menelannya sampai ke ubun-ubun jadi Sehun memilih untuk menunduk dan menatapi jari-jari kakinya yang berpijak di atas kesetan kaki.

Hening sesaat diantara mereka sampai mereka disadari oleh dering berikutnya dari ponsel Jongin yang belum terjawab. Jongin berdehem pelan. Mengusak rambutnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku dengan jantung berdebar keras.

* * *

" _Hyung_." Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jongin.

Rasa cemas dan khawatir meliputi perasaannya saat Jongin tak kunjung menjawab. Sehun menarik napas pelan kemudian kembali mengetuk pintu kamar pemilik apartemen yang ditumpanginya.

" Jongin _hyung_. " Panggil Sehun lagi kali ini lebih keras.

Sehun menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pintu kamar Jongin terbuka. Jongin menatapnya sekilas di antara celah pintu yang terbuka. Ya, pemuda tampan itu bahkan tidak membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa Sehun tidak diundang masuk ke kamarnya dan dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang lama-lama.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin. Suaranya terdengar datar begitupun dengan ekspresinya.

" Ayo makan. Aku sudah siapkan makan malam." Ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum manis.

" Aku tidak makan." Jawaban Jongin sukses melunturkan senyuman Sehun.

" Kenapa tidak makan? Tadi siang kau hanya makan sedikit sekarang harus makan yang banyak kalau tidak kau bisa sakit." Ujar Sehun khawatir.

" Tidak apa. Kau makanlah dulu. Aku belum lapar."

" Tapi—"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya Jongin sudah menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan kamarnya begitu saja. Sehun menatap pintu kamar Jongin dengan sedih. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu sikap Jongin seperti ini padanya. Sejak mereka hampir berciuman waktu itu, tiba-tiba sikap Jongin jadi berubah pada Sehun.

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu kerap menghindarinya dan tak mau menatapnya. Bicarapun hanya seperlunya saja. Jongin lebih sering mengurung diri dikamar daripada menggerecoki pekerjaan Sehun seperti biasanya.

Sehun tertunduk sedih didepan pintu kamar Jongin. Matanya terasa panas dan air matanya serasa mendesak keluar. Dadanya terasa sakit saat mengingat cara Jongin menatapnya tadi. Belum pernah Sehun punya perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum pernah Sehun merasa jantungnya berdebar keras hanya karena menatap seorang pria. Belum pernah dia merasa tidak fokus mengerjakan apapun hanya karena teringat wajah seorang pria.

Jongin lah orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan hal ini tapi kenapa sekarang Jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini? Sehun menarik napas dengan perlahan berusaha menahan tangisnya yang ingin tumpah. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Jongin berubah. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jongin.

Kemarin dia ingin menciumnya tapi esok harinya sikapnya sudah berubah dingin. Memangnya apa yang salah dari Sehun? Apa salah kalau dia tidak menghindar saat Jongin ingin menciumnya? Apa salah kalau saat itu Sehun memejamkan matanya dan berharap Jongin benar-benar menciumnya? Sehun tidak mengerti. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti.

* * *

" Jongin."

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu terbangun dari lamunannya saat merasa tangannya disenggol seseorang. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan menoleh pada Moonkyu yang duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya heran.

" Apa?" Tanya Jongin malas-malasan.

" Haaahhhhh." Moonkyu menghela napas sebal. " Benar-benar deh. Ada apa sih denganmu? Dari tadi kau melamun terus."

" Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Jongin seadanya sebelum beralih pada laptop dan kertas-kertas tugasnya yang menumpuk di atas meja.

Jongin dan Moonkyu sedang berada di salah satu kafe di kampus mereka. Menghabiskan waktu di sela-sela mata kuliah untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka yang menumpuk dan rasanya tak ada habisnya. Hidup sebagai mahasiswa desain grafis memang berat dan kejam.

Moonkyu menatap sahabatnya dengan curiga. Sepertinya ada apa-apa dengan Jongin. Belakangan ini Moonkyu perhatikan Jongin sering kali melamun didalam kelas. Bahkan saat mengerjakan tugas. Itu sangat-tidak-jongin-sekali. Jongin adalah tipe perfeksionis yang selalu mengutamakan semua pekerjaan dan kewajiban diatas segala-galanya tapi sekarang Jongin berkali-kali menganggurkan kertas tugasnya dan malah duduk diam merenung. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tapi Moonkyu merasa ada hal yang sangat mengganggu sahabatnya.

" Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Moonkyu lagi.

" Ya." Jawab Jongin pelan seraya berusaha memfokuskan semua pikirannya pada layar laptop didepannya.

Moonkyu menatap Jongin sebentar, mengedikkan bahunya kemudian beralih menatap laptopnya sendiri dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Jongin menghela napas sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Moonkyu yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Jongin membuka mulut dengan ragu-ragu.

" Moonkyu. " Panggil Jongin. Moonkyu menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Me-menurutmu apa ada batasan untuk mencintai?" Tanya Jongin ragu-ragu. Moonkyu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Alisnya menyatu mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang luar biasa aneh. Bukan apa-apa, tapi tidak biasanya Jongin bicara soal cinta.

" Maksudmu?" Moonkyu menatap Jongin aneh membuat yang ditatap tergagap ditempatnya sebelum akhirnya menggeleng cepat.

" Tidak jadi." Ujar Jongin.

" Apa ada seseorang didunia ini yang tidak bisa kita cintai, begitu maksudmu?" Ujar Moonkyu cepat. Jongin mengangguk pelan.

" Banyak." Jawab Moonkyu.

" Banyak?"

" Ya. Banyak."

" Contohnya?"

" Ibumu, ayahmu, adik kandungmu, kakak kandungmu, istri orang, suami orang, anak dibawah umur yang belum legal—"

" B-bagaimana dengan perbedaan umur?" Sela Jongin. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat Moonkyu mengangkat topik itu.

" Perbedaan umurnya bagaimana dulu?" Tanya Moonkyu.

" Uhmmm, kalau beda jauh?"

" Jauhnya berapa banyak? Kalau dia belum legal tentu saja tidak boleh. Kau bisa masuk penjara." Ujar Moonkyu dengan mimik serius membuat Jongin sedikit ngeri.

" K-kalau sudah legal?" Tanya Jongin takut-takut.

" Kalau sudah legal, lain lagi ceritanya. Sikat saja, daun muda itu bagus." Kompor Moonkyu. Jongin mendelik mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Moonkyu sungguh-sungguh memberikan saran atau tidak sih?

" Aku serius." Desak Jongin.

" Aku lebih serius. Memang ada apa sih? Kau ada main dengan daun muda ya?" Tanya Moonkyu sembarangan membuat beberapa orang disekitar mereka menoleh. Refleks Jongin membekap mulut Moonkyu. Sahabatnya ini memang suka tidak kira-kira kalau menyebarkan aib orang

" Jangan sembarangan bicara." Desis Jongin seraya melebarkan sepasang mata tajamnya dengan bengis.

Kalau orang lain mungkin sudah menggigil ketakutan, tapi ini Moonkyu. Makhluk yang sudah kenal Jongin sejak Jongin masih belum bisa pipis dengan lurus, jadi wajar saja kalau pelototan bengis itu tidak mempan. Alih-alih ketakutan Moonkyu malah cengar-cengir sok polos.

" Ya habis, pertanyaanmu mencurigakan." Bela Moonkyu.

Jongin menoyor kepala Moonkyu membuat laki-laki bersurai keriting blonde itu berdecak malas tapi tidak berani membalas.

" Aku serius Jongin. Ada apa memangnya sampai kau bertanya masalah ini? Kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darimu." Tanya Moonkyu. Kali ini dia benar-benar serius.

Jongin menimbang untuk sesaat. Apa dia harus menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada Moonkyu atau tidak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang Jongin memutuskan untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Jongin butuh masukan saat ini dan dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini, masukan dari orang _macam_ Moonkyu pun akan Jongin terima.

" Kau ingat Luhan?" Ujar Jongin membuka sesi curhatnya.

" Si cantik Luhan yang banyak hutang dan sekarang menghilang dan tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya?" Tanya Moonkyu. Jongin mengangguk.

" Ingat. Ada apa dengannya?" Sambung si Blonde.

" Aku dekat dengan adiknya. Umurnya masih delapan belas."

" Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengannya?"

" Ceritanya panjang."

" Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

" Ini aku cerita."

" Tapi kan—"

" Sudahlah kita sedang tidak membahas ini." Moonkyu cemberut.

" Lain kali aku akan cerita. Aku janji." Tukas Jongin dan Moonkyu langsung menyeringai menang.

" Apa dia juga menyukaimu?"

" Sepertinya begitu."

" Lalu dimana masalahnya?"

" Mmhhh, usia kami beda lima tahun."

" Ya Tuhan, Kim Jongin." Moonkyu berseru sewot seraya melayangkan satu pukulan sayang di belakang kepala Jongin membuat pemuda berkulit coklat itu menngaduh tanpa suara.

" Memangnya kau hidup di jaman apa? Siapa yang peduli kalau umur kalian berbeda lima tahun? Kupikir umurnya masih tiga belas sampai kau harus merasa sebingung ini." Maki Moonkyu.

" T-tapi aku juga baru mengenalnya. Aku masih belum tahu jelas asal-usulnya. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

" Heh, Romeo dan Juliet saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan berciuman dalam semalam. Siapa kau sampai butuh waktu berlama-lama untuk hal sesepele ini?" Delik Moonkyu galak membuat Jongin meringis. Entah kenapa Moonkyu mengingatkan Jongin dengan dua kakak perempuannya saat ini. Menyeramkan.

" Sekarang kutanya, apa adiknya ini secantik Luhan?" Tanya Moonkyu serius.

Luhan itu cantik sekali. Kecantikannya membuat dia menjadi salah satu murid popular. Kalau saja kecantikan itu diiringi dengan prilaku budiman dia pasti jadi primadona di kampus ini. Sedangkan Sehun memang tidak secantik dan seimut Luhan, tapi Sehun baik, manis dan sexy. Betul-betul tipe Jongin sekali. Jadi—

" Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin mantap.

" _Heol_. Daun muda secantik itu kau anggurkan begitu saja? Kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik untukku. Mana kontaknya aku minta." Ujar Moonkyu dan tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil ponsel Jongin yang tergeletak diatas meja. Kalang kabut Jongin merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Moonkyu. Bersyukurlah dia sempat ikut _boxing_ semasa di SMA, jadi refleksnya sangat cepat.

" Enak saja. Siapa bilang aku tidak mau? Aku kan hanya sedang bingung." Ujar Jongin ketus.

" Apalagi yang kau bingungkan? Kalau memang suka sama suka lalu tunggu apa lagi? Jangan sampai dia disambar orang Kim Jongin." Petuah Moonkyu.

" Iya aku mengerti." Jongin mendesah pelan.

Dalam hati, pemuda tampan itu membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya. Jongin sudah terlalu lama bersikap bodoh dan membuat Sehun bingung. Dia tidak boleh begini terus. Kasihan Sehun. Jongin masih ingat bagaimana tatapan Sehun terlihat sendu saat menatapnya dalam beberapa hari ini. Sehun pasti kebingungan dengan sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba menjaga jarak.

Jongin bukannya ingin menjauhi Sehun, tapi Jongin butuh waktu untuk mencari jawaban dari perasaannya. Dan sekarang setelah dia menemukannya, dia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu dan membuat Sehun menunggu lebih lama. Jongin janji, setelah ini dia akan segera mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda manis itu.

Ya, Jongin janji.

* * *

Jongin berjalan menuju _flat nya_ dengan langkah perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seiring dengan setiap langkah yang dilaluinya. Jongin merasa luar biasa gugup. Dia bahkan tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam dua puluh tiga tahun bernafas di bumi dia merasa begini. Tak terasa langkah kaki Jongin telah mengantarnya hingga di depan pintu _flat_. Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu.

Ini lah saatnya. Begitu pintu ini terbuka dan Sehun menyambutnya, Jongin akan menyatakan perasaannya. Jongin membuka pintu dengan perlahan seakan takut merusak suasana khidmat yang sekarang sedang dia rasakan.

" Sehuna." Panggil Jongin seraya memasuki apartementnya yang entah kenapa terasa sepi dan sunyi.

" Sehuna. " Panggil Jongin lagi dan Sehun masih belum menjawab.

Jongin mengarahkan langkahnya menuju dapur tempat biasa Sehun berada. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dapur Jongin kosong melompong. Jongin beranjak meninggalkan dapur dan menuju balkon. Berpikir mungkin saja Sehun sedang menjemur pakaian dan hasilnya nihil. Sehun juga tidak ada disana. Perasaan Jongin mulai tak enak.

Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil mengusiknya. Jongin terdiam. Apartementnya sangat sepi tanpa suara apapun dari dalam sana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda atau suara yang menunjukan keberadaan Sehun. Tidak ada senandung kecilnya ataupun suara-suara lain yang menunjukan keberadaannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran buruk melintas cepat dikepala Jongin.

" Tidak mungkin." Bisik Jongin pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

" Itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Bisiknya lagi dan jantungnya berdegup keras saat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu tempat Sehun biasa tidur.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruang tamu dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat saat mendapati dugaannya ternyata benar. Koper – koper Sehun sudah tak ada lagi diruang tamunya. Dengkul Jongin serasa melemas menyadari Sehun sudah tak ada lagi dirumahnya. Pemuda itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Tanpa memberitahu Jongin. Jongin merasa terpuruk. Jongin merasa seakan ada ombak kencang menghempas kakinya hingga dia tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Jongin menatap sofa yang menjadi alas tidur Sehun setiap malam. Pemuda itu datang dalam hidupnya tiba-tiba dan kini dia juga pergi dengan tiba-tiba. Jongin menarik napas berat. Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan dalam dadanya saat menyadari betapa dingin dan hampa rumahnya tanpa Sehun.

" Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku?" Bisik Jongin kecewa.

Jongin menghela napas pelan, memejamkan matanya karena matanya terasa panas tapi langsung membukanya cepat saat kenangannya bersama Sehun terlintas cepat dikepalanya. Jongin membalikan tubuhnya secepat mungkin dan berlari kearah pintu keluar. Mungkin belum terlambat. Pikir Jongin. Pemuda itu berharap Sehun belum pergi lama dan belum terlalu jauh agar dia bisa menemukannya dan membawanya kembali. Kembali kerumah ini dan menemaninya untuk seterusnya. Jongin berusaha meraih knop pintu secepat mungkin tapi ternyata pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu. Jongin kontan terdiam ditempatnya saat pintu itu terbuka membuatnya dapat melihat sosok dibalik pintu tersebut. Mata Jongin melebar untuk beberapa detik dan dadanya berdebar keras sebelum akhirnya dia membuang napas lega saat sadar apa yang berada didepannya kini adalah nyata. Jongin melangkah mendekati pintu dan menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget dan menjatuhkan kantung-kantung belanjaan dalam genggamannya.

" Jangan pergi." Ujar Jongin pelan seraya menguatkan dekapannya pada Sehun.

" Huh?" Gumam Sehun tak mengerti dalam pelukan Jongin.

" Jangan pernah pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini." Ujar Jongin lagi seraya mengusap rambut Sehun dan mendekapnya lebih erat.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang mendengar perkataan Jongin. Matanya terasa panas dan berair. Meski dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Jongin tapi seulas senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya yang tersembunyi dalam bahu lebar cinta pertamanya. Perlahan Sehun mengulurkan lengan hangatnya kesekeliling punggung Jongin.

" Aku janji." Bisiknya pelan membuat semua ketakutan dan kecemasan yang dirasakan Jongin menguap hilang dalam sekejap dan bergantikan kebahagian yang meluap-luap dalam tubuhnya. Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan menunduk menatap Sehun dalam-dalam yang juga tengah menatapnya. Jongin tersenyum manis kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya ke kening Sehun dan mengecupnya lembut.

" Tetap disampingku, Oh Sehun."

" Jangan bosan denganku Kim Jongin."

" Tidak akan , sayang."

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan mesra. Senyum lebar pun masih bertahan di wajah masing-masing. Mereka tak dapat memungkiri kebahagian yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini. Perlahan tapi pasti Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Bergerak mendekati bibir ranum Sehun yang selalu mengusik pikirannya sementara Sehun memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan wajahnya. Seakan bersiap menyambut kecupan Jongin yang sebentar lagi akan menyapanya. Sebentar lagi Jongin akan merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sebentar lagi Jongin akan tahu bagaimana tekstur bibir itu. Apakah akan semanis dan selembut perkiraannya selama ini? Jongin akan segera tahu.

Jongin menelengkan wajahnya ke samping saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Bahkan hidung mancung Sehun yang bersisihan dengan hidungnya pun terasa sangat sempurna dan melengkapi kekurangannya. Jongin bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sehun dipipinya dan itu nyaris membuatnya gila.

Jongin bersorak dalam hati karena mimpinya sebentar lagi akan terpenuhi. Setelah berkali-kali gagal berciuman dengan Sehun, sekarang Jongin akan merasakannya. Bibir atas mereka sudah saling bersentuhan dan Jongin nyaris terisak bahagia karena— Ya Tuhan, bibir Sehun begitu lembut.

Jongin semakin mendekat. Hatinya sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Sehun yang dengan sabar menanti kecupan Jongin di bibirnya. Jongin membuka sedikit bibirnya berniat untuk menyesap bibir Sehun yang semanis madu layaknya kumbang yang menghisap sari-sari bunga. Sedikit lagi—

" Hooi, Kim Jongin kenapa pintu rumahmu terbuka— Upps..."

Moonkyu terpaku di depan pintu rumah Jongin. Sepasang mata kucingnya terbelalak lebar menatap pemandangan mesra yang tiba-tiba terhenti karena kehadirannya. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Moonkyu saat matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata kelam Jongin. _Uh-huh_ , Moonkyu tau apa arti tatapan itu dan kalau dia tidak cepat bertindak wajah mulusnya sebentar lagi akan jadi sasaran tinju.

" M-maaf, aku—aku tidak—" Ucapan Moonkyu terputus saat atensinya jatuh pada sepasang tangan Jongin yang kini terkepal menahan gemas. Oke, situasi berubah menjadi gawat darurat. Saatnya mengeluarkan jurus terakhir dan terampuh yang pernah dia tahu. Moonkyu harus kabur sebelum Jongin—

" KIM MOONKYU !"

 _Well,_ maaf Moonkyu, sayangnya kali ini sudah terlambat.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Or not...?**

* * *

Sehun menggeliat kegelian dalam pelukan Jongin. Kecupan – kecupan ringan yang Jongin berikan di tengkuknya membuat jemari kakinya melengkung nikmat dibalik selimut. Sehun terkikik pelan saat hidung Jongin mengusak garis lehernya dan naik ke pipinya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di tulang pipi Sehun yang ranum. Mereka sedang berbaring di ranjang Jongin yang kini telah berganti status menjadi ranjang _mereka_. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bergelung dalam selimut dan pelukan satu sama lain. Ciuman-ciuman kecil dan bisikan-bisikan manis menjadi bonus penghangat malam mereka.

Jongin mendesah senang saat bibirnya menemukan kulit mulus Sehun. Pria itu menarik Sehun semakin merapat padanya, membuat punggung Sehun melekat erat pada dada bidangnya, menyelipkan satu kakinya diantara kaki Sehun dan mengunci Sehun dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan kekarnya. Jongin bersenandung pelan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun kembali terkikik.

" Kau tampak senang sekali hari ini." Bisik Sehun lembut.

" Aku punya malaikat dalam dekapanku, aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak senang." Gombal Jongin membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

" Aku senang kau tetap disini Huna."

" Apa kau benar-berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja?"

" Aku memperlakukanmu dengan kurang baik sebelumnya dan saat aku pulang barang-barangmu sudah tidak ada. Mana kutahu kalau ternyata kau memindahkan koper-kopermu ke bawah ranjang." Jelas Jongin.

" Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan _hyung_."

" Aku tahu. Maaf." Ujar Jongin seraya mengecup pelipis Sehun.

" Belikan aku bubble tea baru kumaafkan."

" Apapun untukmu anak manis." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun menggeliat dalam pelukan Jongin membuat kekasihnya terpaksa melonggarkan pelukannya. Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin, menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang juga tengah memandanginya. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi bagi Sehun. Bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya ini kini sudah menjadi miliknya. Cinta memang datang tanpa diduga. Siapa sangka kedatangannya yang awalnya mencari kakaknya bisa membawanya menuju cinta pertamanya. Tanpa Sehun sadari seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

" Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Si manis berkulit putih itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melayangkan satu kecupan kilat di ujung hidung Jongin sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di leher kekasihnya. Jongin terbahak melihat tingkah malu-malu Sehun yang menggemaskan. Menggoda kekasihnya dan mendaratkan ciuman di setiap jengkal yang bisa dia jangkau. Begitu seterusnya sampai malam berlanjut dan kantuk menjemput.

 _Well,_ Sehun memang benar. Cinta datang tanpa diduga. Siapa sangka? Bahkan Jongin si anak kota yang arogan dan menyebalkan pun tak mampu meyangka.

 **FIN  
**

 **Rep's Corner :**

 **Lovekaihun** : Well this' is it. Please just call me Fi or Kak Fi :)

 **fyodult** : Sehun itu macam es kelapa pas lagi puasa. Godaan yang Ruaaaaaar biasa

 **Asmaul** : Yooo~~

 **AwKaiHun** : Lah kok kamu malah ngajakin Jongin khilaf sii. udh mw puasa Jongin mau tobatt. Thx supportnya Aw sayang :*

 **jojongandhunnie** : Hi babies. Makasih yaa udh baca ff2 aku. Gapapa kok biarpun slm ini jd siders. I love my siders as well. Makasih sayang. Knp atuh malu? Aku mah ga gigit kok neng. ^^ eniwei thx udh support yaa :*

 **dini** : Tamunya ganggu yaa. Lemparin garem aja biar pergi.

 **asdindas** : Kenapa ratenya T? Karena tante2 katro ini ga tau gmn caranya nulis smut jdnya dibikin T aja. alias terorerorejeng /?

 **yuliahoonsehun** : Ya ampuuun babies kamu pengertian sekalee. aku centaaa padamu. Sankyu atas pengertiannya :*

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Ya ampun Hanie. nyebut Han. masak maen bakar2 aja. emangnya dia sampah XD

 **n4** : Jongin kan lelaki dewasa yg sehat jasmani rohani. Makanya banyak pantangannya/? Eniwei plis just call me Fi or Kak Fi ^^

 **KrisHo12** : Uhmm Moonkyu noh yg ganggu *lempar Moonkyu*

 **Kimoh1412** : Iya. Si Fi ga kreatip emg. Bkn ff macam sitkom yg shootingnya di situ2 ae. Hahahahha XD

 **Dazzling** **Kaise** : Sadly, it's not fast. at. all. Sorry

 **Hyun** **CB614** : Sejujurnya, gw lbh parah dari elo. Kalo liat Sebooty gw bawaanya pgn gigit. Iya gigit. Karena Sebooty itu mengingatkan gw sama puding jelly and bakpau. jadi bkn gw laper.

 **relks88** : Ooohhh, si dodol Fi ini malah balik nanya ya. Emg oon tuh si Fi. Maapin ya neng. Hahaha

 **Oh** **Yuugi** : Kenapa semua pada murka sama yg pencet bel si? Kesian tau dia kan ga ngerti apa2 XD

 **Kim** **Sohyun** : Karena si Fi, yg bikin ni cerita emg nyebelin gitu orangnya :P

 **yehet94** : Ini emg cm ff selingan. jd ga ada konflik gtu deh. cm buat seru2an aja.

 **KaiHunnieEXO** : #JonginjarangDibelai #JonginHausBelaian

 **Iz** : Sayangnya di skenario Luhan ga akan nongol Muahaahahha

 **Icha** : Siapapun dia. Dia udh cukup banyak disumpahin sepanjang ff ini XD

 **Dia** : Ya ampoonn lagi2 si pelaku bel/? disumpahin. sianan dia orang. n plis just call me Fi or Kak Fi

 **widiyanthimanurung** : Yg mncet bel sesungguhnya bkn siapa2 XD

 **Elfishy326** : Sorry for-the-not-so-fast up date

 **bellakyu** : Ini di up date sayang...

 **Risty662** : Bete yaaa? bete ya? ayo ngaku... cie beteee XDD

 **hun4lyfe** : Knp nangis? Kalo kamu nangis aku kudu piye?

 **A/N : Hi babies, this's Fi speaking. I'm deeply, truely sorry for the-oh-so-late up date. My bad. Aku mau klarifikasi sesuatu karena banyak bgt yg nanyain, bahwa yg pencet bel itu bukan lah siapa2. I dont explain 'em bcs they're not important. Bukan itu pointnya. Pointnya adalah, dgn mereka gagal ciuman, Jongin bs sadar dgn apa yg hampir dia lakukan. Sorry to say, but u can imagine yg pencet bel itu sebagai siapapun yg ga penting, tetangga se-flat, orang nyasar atau bahkan abang gojek. And aku ga nongolin Luhan dan jelasin dimana keberadaanya dia skrg, karena sekali lgi aku blg bahwa, ini cm fic ringan. Luhan cuma karakter yg mencetuskan plot. That's it. Emang mungkin agak aneh karena aku biarin si Luhan ngambang but Whatever, kerjaan gw udh banyak, ga ada waktu buat ngurusin Luhan #ehhh #plaakk. The last thing is. Don't forget that reviews, subscribes and followers are very much loved. I loves my siders as well. My siders are my babies too. ^^**

 **And mohon maaf lahir batin kalo Fi ada salah2 ngomong. Selamat menyambut bulan Ramadhan bagi yg akan menjalankan ^^**

 **I'll see u when i see u babies. Paipai :*:*:***


End file.
